


John's Overprotective Idiot Brothers

by MacandLacy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian and Roger are also in total denial, Brian and Roger are clueless, Brian and Rogers are idiots, Fluff and Smut, Freddie is a sex god, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, John is......????, M/M, Mild Language, because he's their baby brother, overprotective Brian, overprotective Roger, who think John is a delicate flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: "Ah Hell," Roger finally said.  "We all know that Freddie can seduce anything this side of a week-old corpse.  But you....umm....well, mate, to be perfectly honest...."John narrowed his icy gaze on the drummer and guitarist.   "But you thought I couldn't *keep up* sexually with Freddie?"Or...Where John puts his idiot overprotective big brothers in their place.AU Setting modern times.  The lads are famous, but like to still share one big house.  Brian and Roger are straight, and not in any serious relationships.  Freddie is Freddie.  John has very over protective big brothers, so its not like he gets much of any opportunity.......but he is a delicate English Rose, so....****





	John's Overprotective Idiot Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blublublah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/gifts).



> Ummmm....sorry? The summary came to me first, and a tiny story came later. 
> 
> Hugs thanks to Blublublah who was an amazing proofreader and over all fantastic help. Please be sure to check out their stories!

Part One: Surprise.

"So, ah, you and Freddie?" Brian said the morning he found John and Freddie making out in the kitchen. Freddie just smiled, blew both John and Brian kisses, and went back to his bedroom with a cup of tea.

"Yeah," John confirmed.

Brian fixed his own breakfast, thinking hard. "I don't mean to pry, but is this sudden or...."

"We’ve been together for a little while now." John shrugged, sitting down to read the morning papers.

"Really?" Brian cleared his throat. "Well, as long as you’re both happy, yeah, congratulations, I guess." He loved them both, and wanted them to be happy, but he had always figured John would settle down with someone…..someone not Freddie. Brian loved Freddie fiercely and supported him in every way, but he just wasn’t the type Brian would pick for quiet and sensible John.

"Thanks, Brian."

Brian studied the bassist who was calmly sipping his own tea. "John?" John looked up at the taller man. "Uh, if you ever need to....talk...you know I'm here, right?" 

"Sure."

"Ok." Brian glanced John over, decided he looked alright, and also decided that he needed to shut up for the time being. John seemed perfectly fine, and while he was the baby of the group, he was still a grown man.

***

Roger found out when he came across Freddie and John in the studio. Honestly, Roger had never thought of John as being that....flexible. Fortunately, nothing had advanced too far; they were both still fully clothed. Freddie went off to play on the piano (instead of on John, apparently), and Roger had a long hard look at his rhythm section partner, making sure he was alright.

"You ok, mate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it’s just a....surprise." Of all of them, Roger had always figured it would be John to first find a nice young woman or man and settle down. Not to launch into an affair with Freddie. Roger loved them both, and if they were happy, he was happy, but still…..

John nodded. “I understand."

Roger sighed and laid on a hand on a thin shoulder, making John look up at up him. "Just don't let him mess you with, mate."

"Okay." John was concentrating on tuning the bass, and Roger decided it was best to just leave things as they were. But there was something he had to do. He left John, and found Freddie in the piano room.

"Don't mess with Deacy, understand?" Roger glared at the older man, in full protective mode. Roger knew for a fact that Freddie was nothing like the press portrayed him; he was actually shyer than Roger, but still, he knew from drinking and partying nights just what Freddie was capable of. And John was Roger’s baby brother. He had to watch out for him.

Freddie smiled, and promised.

*****  
*****

Part Two: Surprise turned to concern.

36 days. It was exactly 36 days since Brian had first walked in on John and Freddie. Now that everyone knew, John and Freddie apparently felt free to exchange kisses and light touches in front of the other two band mates. Nothing ever in bad taste, but clearly John and Freddie were together. Brian didn't know the exact start date of this relationship, so scientifically the only data he had was the 36 days. That was a bit...concerning.

John was exhausted. They had been recording all day and everyone was tired, but John actually fell asleep on one of his favorite amps. That was serious cause for alarm.

“I think John needs to *sleep* tonight,” Brian said to Freddie as they left the studio, his voice full of meaning that he hoped Freddie would catch onto.

“Well, we shall see,” Freddie answered idly. “Depends on the mood, you know?”

Brian and Roger shared a meaningful look. They had talked, of course, and knew what was going on between their two band mates. They both were looking after John.

The next morning, when John looked even more exhausted than ever, Roger took exception.

“You should stay home today, Deacy,” he said. “Alone.”, he added, looking pointedly at Freddie. 

“We’re set to record the percussion,” John protested mildly. 

“Whatever. I’ll do my bit today solo. Despite what you may think, I can count, you know,” the drummer muttered, still giving Freddie dark looks.

“No, I’m good.” John insisted. And at the studio he did play brilliantly as ever, just taking cat naps in between sessions.

Freddie was making plans with someone on the phone for a party that weekend, and Brian and Roger both glared at him. John was clearly in no shape for a party. Freddie could somehow survive on an hour of sleep a day, but not their little brother.

 

*****  
*****

Part Three: Concern turned to Confrontation. 

“The fuck, Freddie!” Roger screamed at breakfast.

Brian looked up, curious, but not necessarily surprised. Roger screaming at Freddie was certainly nothing new, and even those exact words had been hurled back and forth beyond count. But then Roger shoved himself between Freddie and John, who had been getting their coffee, put his hands on John’s shoulders and turned unexpectedly gentle with their bassist.

“John, dear, why don’t you go into the living room? Better yet, let Brian take you, okay?” He was giving Freddie looks that should have exploded the singer on the spot, but was soft and gentle with John.

Shit. It had something to do with John. Brian was on his feet in an instant, scanning the youngest man, who was looking bemused at everything.

“Fuck you, Freddie!” Brian yelled, seeing the large bruise on John’s left wrist. Then he was putting himself between Freddie and John as well. Brian didn’t lose his temper often, but this was a justified exception.

“Look, damn it,” Roger was ranting at Freddie. “I told you, don’t mess with John. Kinks, yeah, whatever, I’m not one to talk about that, but I’m damned if you are going to *hurt* Deacy.”

“He’s…exhausted,” Brian snapped, just as pissed as Roger, but trying to be more diplomatic in order to try to spare John’s feelings at the moment. John and Freddie had been together over 52 days. Sweet Jesus. It was a miracle John could still stand and walk.

“Darlings, what the Hell are you talking about?” Freddie looked honestly confused.

“I’m talking about you being a tosser who can’t keep it in his pants, taking it out on Deacy!” Roger snarled. “I mean it, Freddie, back the fuck off right now. You need to tone it down, or I’m going to tone YOU down.” 

“As will I,” Brian said. He and Roger had Freddie backed into a corner by the sink now and for once Brian was using all of his height to loom over the shorter singer. Freddie was starting to get mad, but still had a hold of his temper, which was another miracle. Smug bastard. What the everlasting fuck….was this some sort of game to him? “Rog, why don’t you take John to the piano room, and I’ll try to talk some sense into Fred. I think it’s best to separate them for a while.”

“I want---”. “What—“. Roger and Freddie said at the same time.

“I don’t want to have to try to explain how the drummer killed the singer because of the bassist,” Brian snapped, exasperated. “Okay, is that clear enough for both of you?”

“Excuse me?”

Roger and Brian turned back to John who was calmly pouring himself a fresh glass of orange juice. “I’m the bassist in question. Think I could be involved in this discussion?” John’s tone was mild, as always, poor thing. 

“Deacy, dear, I think—” Brian started, and then John straightened up and his face got that hard expression that Brian had only seen a few times.

“No,” he said calmly, but with an icy tone in his voice that made the other three men all pay attention. “Freddie dear, I think I need to talk to these two. Can you leave us for a bit?”

It was Freddie’s turn now to sound pissed. “They’re acting bat-shit crazy, love. Don’t think I should leave you alone with them.”

“I’ll be fine. Go.” John actually pointed, and Freddie got his coffee and left but only after giving John a chaste kiss on the forehead. Roger growled, and Brian glared.

*****  
*****

Part Four: Confrontation turned to Intervention.

“So,” John said, sipping his orange juice. “Care to explain why you just basically physically assaulted Freddie?”

“Fuck the pretense, Deacy,” Roger spat. “Are you okay?” He was honestly torn between wanting to checking out their poor bassist from head to toe, and wrapping him in a blanket and carrying him to safety.

Brian automatically went into scientific catalog mode. “Where else are you hurt, Deacy?” he asked softly. 

John looked where both Brian and Roger were focusing their gaze and held up his left hand. “You mean this? I got it twisted in the strap of my case yesterday. Damn strap broke at the studio.” Brian and Roger exchanged pitying looks. Making excuses was the first sign….

“No really.” When the other two men just continued to look sad, John sighed and held up his hands. “Let me get my phone. I’ll be right back. He returned in less than a minute (Brian was timing it), and pulled up pictures. Sure enough, there were several pictures of a fully-dressed John at the studio, scowling at his wrist, a picture of a broken case strap, and then a number of pictures of Freddie kissing John’s wrist. Even more damning, several pictures showed some of the assorted studio crew in the background.

“I took pictures to document the piece of crap quality of the case strap, by the way,” John said. “And please note that we are fully dressed in all pictures, and at the studio with other people around. Just how wild do you think we would get?”

Brian blushed, and Roger had the grace to clear his throat.

John put his phone down and glared at the other men, stepping into their space. “I don’t know what sick thoughts you two tossers are having, but do you seriously believe that Fred….*our* Freddie….would hurt anyone?” There was silence as Roger and Brian considered that. “Well?” John snapped.

“Not on purpose, ever,” Roger agreed quickly. “We just thought….heat of the moment….getting carried away….”

“Jesus,” John muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed in exasperation. “If I *ever* suspect you two of thinking Freddie would do something like that, I will end you, understand?” Both older men nodded hastily.

“So now that we have that settled, what else was your so-called evidence for abuse?” John’s tone was still icy.

“Sleepy,” Roger blurted out. “You feel asleep on your amp!”

John blinked. “I did?”

“Sixteen days ago,” Brian confirmed. “On day 36.” At the look from both Roger and John, he sighed. “The 36th day since I knew that you and Freddie were together. Day is day 52.”

John narrowed his gaze in thought. “First, its seriously creepy that you’re keeping count of the number of days. Second, why do you assume that it has anything to do with me and Freddie?”

Brian blushed again. “Well, we all know he can get by on no sleep. Always hyper. You….uh….need sleep. So, we uh…..assumed….” he trailed off.

“You just assumed we were having sex 24/7? That he was molesting me so much that I couldn’t sleep?” John drawled. “Guess I should be flattered.”

“We thought he was….wearing you out…keeping you awake...um….” Roger tried, also trailing off.

Okay, it sounded pretty absurd once it was said aloud. 

“Yes, I get the idea now,” John said drily. “Thank you for the compliment regarding Freddie’s stamina, and for the insult regarding mine. If you had been paying attention to reality, a couple weeks ago was when I was writing these songs that two you morons have been learning. And I often have insomnia. Just don’t go all on about it, thank you very much.” John tuned pissed again. “And again, did you really think that Freddie would *wear out* anyone like that? Shit, you’ve known him longer than me; you really thought he would harm anyone in anyway whatsoever?”

Damn. Another logical explanation.

“But there’s more, isn’t there?” Johns voice was now cutting and harsh, making Brian long for the laid-back days of defending his first thesis. Getting grilled from a panel of professors was nothing to being confronted by a pissed-off John Deacon. He had both Roger and Brian now cornered in the kitchen. “Some underlying doubt about *me*. What makes you think it’s so fucking insane that Freddie and I would get together?”

“Fifty-two days,” Brian offered in weak defense. At John’s hard look, he blushed. “Well, you’ve been together as a couple for 52 days. And we thought….assumed….wrongly….”

“Totally wrongly,” Roger interjected hastily.

“That um…well…”

“That he would get tired of me?

“No!” Brain said.

“Use me up and toss me aside?”

“No, that’s not Freddie’s style.” Roger conceded. “We’ve just worried about you, Deacy. You’re our little brother.”

“You thought I couldn’t take care of myself,” John said, and his voice was even colder if possible. “Not *good enough* for Freddie Mercury?”

“Fuck no,” Roger said, exasperated. He finally threw his hands up in the air. He looked to Brian for help, but the guitarist was studying the floor.

"Ah Hell," Roger finally blurted out. "Look, John; we all know that Freddie can seduce anything this side of a week-old corpse. But you....ummmm....well, mate, to be perfectly honest...."

John narrowed his icy gaze on the drummer and guitarist as realization dawned "But you thought I couldn't keep up with him? Keep *having sex* with him? That I would die or something after 52 days of having sex?”

Brian winched at the words. Harsh, but…..”Yes?” he said weakly. 

“Jesus,” John muttered. He ran his hands through his hair and then starred down the other two. “Okay, get his perfectly clear right here right now, through whatever passes as your brains. Freddie are I are in a perfectly happy, normal relationship. We agreed long before we kissed that no matter what we were staying friends. Yes, we have lots of different tastes, and that’s what make us complement each other. And if I ever hear you say anything mean about Freddie again, I will tear you to shreds. Understood?”

Roger and Brian nodded mutely.

“It’s just….you’re our little brother, Deacy, always have been,” Roger tried.

“And between that, and it’s the fact that your both our brothers may have made it a bit…..creepy,” Brian conceded. 

“Watching your brothers suck face is a bit much, mate, got to admit it,” Roger added. “Made us protective….and yeah, maybe a bit on edge. We love you and want you to be happy, but it's hard when you picture your older brother doing things like…that…. to your baby brother…” He trailed off again.

John pondered that for a moment. “So stop jumping to wild conclusions, and just know that we're happy," he said simply. Damn, things always did sound so sensible when John explained them.

There was a long pause while Brian and Roger waited for their penance, knowing it was coming.

“First,” John held up one finger, “You will apologize to Freddie for being assholes. Do NOT go into details as to why. Simply apologize for being the assholes that you are.”

Brian and Roger nodded humbly.

“Second,” another finger went up. “Get your so-called minds out of the gutter this instant. That apparently is a near impossible task, but I expect you to do it.”

More nods of humble agreement 

“Third, I guess I should appreciate your concern, but right now I’m too pissed to be touched by your thoughtfulness about my delicate flower self. So even though your brains are apparently good for only keeping your ears apart, get the mentality that I am a consenting adult.”

More nods.

“And fourth,” John picked up his phone and scrolled to find some pictures. "I had a *very* good time last night, do you understand?” John's eyes narrowed. "And if either of you say a single word about this again, I will go into details.” He held up his phone and showed several pictures.

Roger gasped; Brian had to look away.

Selfies of Freddie and John having a *very* good time.

 

*****  
*****

Part Five: Intervention turned to Total Avoidance.

Freddie occasionally wondered why every now and then, when the band was having an argument, John would simply hold up his phone, and Roger and Brian would ether back off or literally run away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly summary called a story!


End file.
